ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Holt
Sergeant First Class Dominic "Dom" Moretta, aka Holt, is a technology specialist in Nomad's Ghost team who speaks fluent Spanish. An expert in intelligence and data decryption, he is also an excellent drone specialist. Biography Born in Louisiana, Holt grew up in a rural family with a long history of service. He wanted to continue that legacy and make his career in the military since the age of 4. At the age of 18, he joined the Army and became a Sapper, then an Army Ranger, before the age of 21. Holt has always been obsessed with technology and developed a passion for engineering. This was one of the reasons he was selected to become a Ghost at the early age of 27. Holt is not only a professional, top-tier operator in combat, he’s also a joker at heart. He uses his humor to keep the situation under control during tense moments. When not on a mission, Holt tends to get rowdy. He is known for drunkenly pushing a joke too far and getting into regular bar fights. He would do anything to get his adrenaline fix. After working on several missions together, Holt quickly became Midas’ best friend. He often drags him into disturbing situations, ones that never fail to create memorable stories. Holt has seen the effect of drugs firsthand. He came from a community that was overrun with oxycodone and other illicit substances. Many of his friends and family members either died or went to prison due to drugs. For him, his mission is all about stopping that abuse from happening to even more neighborhoods. Gallery Holt.png|Holding the drone. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-v1-3.jpg|Early Design. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-v4-5.jpg|Variations. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-engineer-vfinal.jpg|Final Design. |undefined|link=undefined Notes Holt is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. Holt and Midas have been best friends for 10 years (both might have met each other in 2009 if that friendship spend to 2019). In the game, Holt will use a customized FN SCAR Mk. 17 with a 30-round extended magazine, black extented stock, standard barrel, a suppressor and an Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight (ACOG, maybe a AN/PVQ-31 version). In the pre-alpha build of the game, and in some scenes, Holt can be seen with a customized ACR instead. Holt is the only Ghost on the team who is not married, often joking that he is happy being single. Holt has intimate knowledge of drug trafficking and smuggling. Holt has tried cocaine, off-duty, twice just to know what it feels like. The first time Holt tried cocaine, he was so wasted, he had to do it a second time just to find out how it felt. Holt is the only AI teammate to maintain a consistent personality and voice throughout the entirety of the campaign, unlike Midas and Weaver. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands